No More Lies
by bleachfreak13
Summary: My first fanfic so PLEASE READ I LOVE STILES it takes place after gerard kidnapping stiles btw this story is STILINCEST xD
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first real fanfic I wrote sooooo please be gentle I know I suck at writing but hey do what makes you happy right Well it doesn't make me happy it just makes me nervous Soooooo please give it a chance btw my grammar sucks English is my worst subject and I know a bunch of people could get mad cause its a father/son thing going on soo please don't hate me Ok I'm done enjoy I hope**

"God damn it stiles were are you?" Sheriff Stilinski muttered to the empty room hoping his son was alright Stiles had been missing sense the end of the game

"Where are you baby boy" the sheriff said to himself looking down to check his phone

Then came a small voice

"Right here" A very weak and beaten stiles stood In the doorway with a busted lip and bruised cheek with blood shot eyes to show he had been crying.

Crying because someone hurt stiles his baby boy and that someone better hope to god that the sheriff doesn't get a hold of them.

The sheriff rushed to his son pulling him into a tight hug

"Tell me who did this" sheriff demanded pulling away resting his hands on his son's shoulders making eye contact waiting for an answer.

Stiles eyes downcasted to the floor avoiding eye contact

"It's nothing dad"

"Nothing!" The sheriff screamed furiously he wanted whoever hurt his baby boy dead! "You call this nothing"

Stiles remanded quiet looking anywhere but his father. The sheriff grab his chin forcing him to look at him

"Stiles I really wish you would just tell me the truth instead of lying all the time!"

Stiles dropped to the floor covering his eyes repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again the sheriff quickly dropped to one knee pulling his son into a hug "It's alright calm down everything is gonna be alright." The sheriff started to stand up holding his son

As soon as they were standing Stiles wrapped his legs around his father's waist burring his face into the older man's neck "Dad I'm sorry for everything" stiles mumbled against sheriff's neck "Shhhh it's fine all that matters is that your alright"

The sheriff toke a seat on the sea blue colored bed with stiles on his lap Placing a quick but soft kiss on his son's lips

Stiles leaned forward capturing his father's lip again deepening the kiss making it more romantic and loving

The sheriff's hand cupped stiles's face well the other held onto his son's waist. Stiles hand curled into the fabric covering his father's chest.

Stiles broke the kiss and bent his head back. The sheriff's mouth attacked his son's neck kissing, bitting, and leaving little marks were no one would see. He kissed up to stiles's face and pressed his mouth to the boy's shoving his tongue into stiles's mouth to explore the crevices of his mouth. Stiles gave a load moan when is father moved from his lips to his neck kissing stiles's pulse point

"D...Dad!" Stiles moaned

Scott couldn't believe his eyes his best friend was making out with his own father. 'Stiles and I have always been like brother and mr. Stilinski was pretty much been like a father to me' Scott thought

But here he was watching his best friend

**_Stiles Stilinski _**

And his best friend's father

**_Sheriff Stilinski _**

Making out on Stiles's bed

"I Gotta tell someone!"

**Well I did it! Too bad it problemly suck sorry if I wasted your time please leave a review to let me know how I did I really love to know your opinions good or bad Just don't hate me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I low writing this stuff xD i know im note good but its fun and its funny reading the bad rewiews people leave it makes me laugh xD i know i have problems i love the nice rewiews too i love you people ! oh and just so you know this is sitlincest! xD you know sheriff/stiles action xD**

"im telling you guys they were full on kissing" Scott yelled

Scott had been late for the pack meeting as normal

Derek was pissed

Isaac was worried

Peter was creepy and

Jackson was annoyed

"Scott dont be stupid...Stiles and his dad thats just..." Isaac stated confused and worried

"Maybe you just saw it wrong"

"i dont know i wouldnt be surprised Stilinski is a freak" Scott jumped at Jackson slamming him into the wall

"Dont talk about Stiles like that" Scott growled

"What makes you think ill listen to you McCall" Jackson challenged Scott was about to talk but Derek cut him off

"JACKSON SHUT UP" Derek yelled eyes flashing red

"i think its kind of hot but i wish i was the sheriff" Peter smirked licking his lips

"i would love to have that boy under me begging and screaming my-"

"PETER" Derek growled

"what im just-"

"PETER SHUT UP"

"-he would make such a good cock slut"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles laid naked as the day hes was born on the sea blue colored bed under the sheriff with his fathers very skilled fingers buried deep within him moving in and out stretching him wide open he was moaning and begging like a slut wanting no needing his father to fuck him

"dad...Please i need you" Stiles moaned

"i...I need you inside me" Stiles moaned as he thrusted back wanting the fingers to go deeper all he wanted was to feel his father inside him.

"Impatient arent we" the sheriff laughed as he slowly pulled his fingers out making the boy whimper in response Stiles missed the fingers but he knew soon they would be replaced by something much better

"Shhh! dont worry baby boy ill take care of you" Stiles moaned at the promised filled words the sheriff started to slowly push in the boy

"faster..Please" Stiles moaned digging his nails into the mans shoulders. Wrapping his legs around his fathers waist

the sheriff bent down to the boys lips bring him into a deep and passionate kiss Stiles tongue licked his lips begging for entrance. Sheriff slowly open his mouth letting the boys tongue slip through to meet the sheriffs. there tongues fought hard for domance but the sheriff won and then

"Ding-Dong"

"uh ignore it dad please" Stiles begged wrapping his legs around his fathers waist

"I cant it could be important" Stiles frowned at his fathers answer but understand he was the sheriff after all

"Ding-Dong"

"im coming" the sheriff yelled

Stiles started laughing lik crazy "whats so funny?" sheriff asked raising an eyebrow "you said YOUR COMING" stiles was dying of laughter

The sheriff lifted stiles causing the young man to wrap his leg around his father "dad" stiles moaned "what are you doing?" Stiles questioned burring his face into his fathers neck bitting his lip trying to contain his needy moans he could feel his fathers pulsing length inside him it made stiles fell love happy and sooo full

"to answer the door of course"

Stiles eyes went wide staring at the sheriff as if he grew a second head "like this?!" Stiles exclaimed as the sheriff grab his button up cop shirt and gave it to stiles

"wear this baby boy" the sheriff said calmly stiles slipped his arms through the shirt but leaving it unbuttoned

Stiles and his father had always keep there relationship a secret the world wouldnt understand there love the sheriff moved his hip against his son causing the boy to release a heave moan "Dad"

"Ding-Dong"

"WERE COMING DAM IT" Stiles yelled

**Sooooo did you like it yes no maybe please review GOOD or BAD :) i just want you to review! Btw STEREK is my favorite ship but i cant write it for some reason idk but STILINCEST is my secound favorite xD oh if this was bad please dont hate me xD**

**THANKS BYE BYE xD**


End file.
